Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 121
"Sub-Desert Duel", known as "Desert Survival! Johan VS The Doodlebug" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 31, 2007 and in the US on September 29, 2007. Summary Adrian Gecko reaches Marcel Bonaparte and questions the demon who possessed Marcel why it chose him instead of Adrian. It responds that Marcel had a greater darkness in his heart than Adrian, but offers to make Adrian a deal, as it needs his help. In the gym, Ms. Dorothy begins to hand out rations to the assembled students. Each get only one roll and a small bottle of water, as they have only a week's worth of each and only if they ration it carefully. At the infirmary, Blair Flannigan is resting, though her condition is worsening. Bastion Misawa reveals that as he was walking in the desert, he spotted a submarine that must have been transported here along with Duel Academy. Bastion suggests that there might be medicine in the sub that could save Blair, so they organize a team to journey into the desert to get to it. Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte gives them permission to leave and Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie and Adrian Gecko venture out. Adrian catches up to them just before they leave, as he needs to delete any information aboard the submarine that could reveal his true intentions. As the Bio-Bands are still functioning, they agree to only summon monsters if attacked. They are attacked almost immediately by a Sand Stone, but avoid summoning any monsters. Due to their interference, Marcel uses a "The Rock Spirit" card to materialize its spirit, Titan to attack them. Jesse agrees to be his opponent, as Jaden and Axel slip into a crater and Jim and Adrian are occupied holding them by a rope to stop them from slipping any further. Due to the desert, the field is treated as being "Wasteland", so this unlocks abilities that the desert monsters wouldn't otherwise have. This causes havoc for Jesse, and they learn that in the desert life points are also real. Ultimately though Jesse wins the duel. They reach the submarine. Jesse locates the medicine, Jaden gathers food, and Jim obtains a large pile of blankets to take back with them. Axel finds some torpedo holes but decides they have little use. Adrian reaches a computer console and deletes all the information stored in the sub. Marcel uses another "The Rock Spirit" card, and this time Titan materializes on top of the sub, and sends a pack of "Fiend Scorpions" in. With the scorpions blocking the only exit, Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" to block the scorpions path while they retreat. Titan uses a combination of "8-Claws Scorpion" and "Book of Moon" to destroy "Clayman". Jesse steps in, and states that he's already lost energy, so he'll duel so that everyone else will be able to maintain their own strength. "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" and "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" destroy the scorpions and Titan summons "Sand Doodlebug" in response. It causes the submarine begin to sink into a whirlpool of sand. They all run, but are forced in the opposite direction towards the torpedoes. Jaden sends "Elemental Hero Grand Neos" through one of the sub's torpedo tubes, and has it pick the sub and throw it on top of Titan, killing him. Jaden is pleased by the way his plan worked out, whilst the others, Jesse in particular, aren't impressed as the jolt of he submarine has caused them all to land on top of each other, Jaden landing apparently unharmed on top of Jesse. Finally they start to trek back to Duel Academy. Featured Duel: Jesse Anderson vs. Titan, the Rock Spirit This Duel takes place in a Desert section of the Duel Spirit Dimension, so the field is naturally treated as "Wasteland". Turn 1: Titan Titan draws "Sand Doodlebug" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Jesse Jesse draws "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/400) in Attack Position. "Amethyst Cat" then attacks "Sand Doodlebug", but Titan activates the third effect of "Sand Doodlebug" to negate the attack. On Jesse's End Phase, the first effect of "Sand Doodlebug" destroys "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat." Jesse then activates the last effect of "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Turn 3: Titan "Sand Doodlebug" attacks directly (Jesse 4000 → 2800). Turn 4: Jesse Jesse draws. He then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) in Attack Position. "Cobalt Eagle" then attacks "Sand Doodlebug", but Titan activates the third effect of "Sand Doodlebug" to negate the attack. Turn 5: Titan "Sand Doodlebug" attacks directly via its second effect (Jesse 2800 → 1600). Turn 6: Jesse Jesse draws. He then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in Attack Position and sets two cards. Turn 7: Titan "Sand Doodlebug" attacks directly, but Jesse activates his face-down "G Force" to Special Summon "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600/1000) from his hand and force "Sand Doodlebug" to attack it. Due to the effect of "Topaz Tiger", it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only ("Topaz Tiger": 1600 → 2000/1000). "Topaz Tiger" then destroys "Sand Doodlebug" (Titan 4000 → 3200). "Topaz Tiger" then returns to Jesse's hand as per the effect of "G Force". Turn 8: Jesse "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" and "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" attack directly (Titan 3200 → 1800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.